The War Of YAOI
by Reisqyta Regnard
Summary: Gimana yak kalo Seireitei terkena virus Yaoi? jadi penasaran...saatnya para cewek beraksi...
1. Chapter 1

Judul

Title :The War of Yaoi

Author:Jiyachanthe 11th Espada (hehehe…salam kenal…)

Pairing:ngg…banyak sih…Byaku-Ren..Hitsu-Hisa…yaoi pastinya…

Disclaimer :ngg..yg laen sih punya Kubosensei..but..OC named Jiya Uzuronichi punya gw…omake, menos yg gw masukin ini, Cuma bo'ongan kog…

Genre :Humor, Romance, adventure, etc…

Summary :ngg...gmna yach klo Seireitei terserang virus Yaoi?? Yak, saatnya para cewe beraksi…fufufu…

PART 1

Di era 90-an dunia para Shinigami tepatnya di 'Seireitei', seorang eh salah..seekor hollow yg genius baru aja dikeluarin dari menara penyesalan. Mahluk ini gak jadi di musnahkan coz ke-jeniusan-nya yg pengen dimanfaatin oleh para Shinigami2 yg mao nya gatiiiiiiiissss..mulu. shinigami2 ntuh ngehukum hollow jenius yg bernama Menos Jande (sodaranya Menos Grande) bwt nyiptain macem2 barang canggih yg belom pernah ada di Seireitei. Tapi..yah mereka pada gak tao kalo pemikiran mereka ntuh salah bgt.

"wooi..Menos Jande!! Bangun Lu..Udah waktunya Lu bangun, kerjaan udh nunggu…" tba2 sesosok shinigami berkepala mulus bagaikan landasan pesawat (fufufu..kamsud w botak) muncul n ngebangunin ntuh Jande.

"wooi..sape Lu?? Ganggu aje!!" Jande bales teriak pake toak pula (what?? Hollow bisa ngomong?? Wajar aje, nih hollow khan J-E-N-I-U-S).

"Eeeeh…nantang gw?? Pake teriak segala! Gw kirim lu ke Las Noches biar dimakan ama Syazel…"

"waduuuh…serem amat ancemannya??" kata Jande sambil ngedip2in matanya..'genit eyes mode on'.

"hueeeeek…anjrot lu bikin gw mual aja!! Buruan,jadi Menos aja belagu…"

"dari pada elu?? Jadi shinigami aja lebih belagu!!"

"cih..Menos macam lu dibilang genius…banyak bacotnya doang..gini2 gw kapten dari divisi 11 taok, kapten Madarame Ikkaku… sekali gw tebas lu bisa langsung musnah!!"

"fufufu…dasar sok kecakepan..dasar botak..bangga lu jadi kapten?? Ngelawan espada aja keok, gimana mao ngemusnahin hollow super genius kaya gw…becanda kale lu??"

"grrr…gw gak peduli..yg penting sekarang lu harus kerja..CEPETAAAAAAAAN!!" Ikkaku mulai panas.

"huh…iya..iya..gitu aja marah..pantes aja rambut lu kaga tumbuh2.. mana tahaaaaan…" kata Menos yg berukuran tubuh kecil tapi berotak jumbo itu sambil melenggang keluar dari kamar eksklusifnya (sel maksud gw) tp nhi sel bener2 eksklusif, ranjang springbed, bathtub, TV, DVD, de el el, kumplit dah pokoknye…(sekalian aja disebut hotel…)

on the way to ruang kerja Menos Jande

"woy..lu jadi hollow jalan cepet dikit napa??"

"iih..dasar botak kaga sabaran…gw nih cewe taok… kalo cewe, jalan ntuh harus lemah gemulai…"

"lemah gemulai sih iya… nah elu?? Jalan kaya Putri Kampung geto!!" Ikkaku sewot.

"khan gw bilang kalo jadi cewe jalannya lemah gemulai.. mao Putri Kampung kek, Putri Solo kek…tetep aja…"

"dasar hollow… kejeniusan elu tuh awal dari ketablo-an lu…"

"dari pada elu..kebotakan lu akhir dari ke-rontok-kan rambut Lu…fufufufu… ntar dech..gw kasih ramuan penumbuh rambut…"

"lu nyindir gua?!"

"laah…lu baru sadar gua nyindir lu?? Ampyuuuun deh…"

"grrrr… gua kawinin juga Lu ama Hitsugaya…" ancam Ikkaku.

"WHAT?? Kapten ter-kuntet di antara semua kapten ntuh?? Ogah deh..biar Cuma ada dia cowo di dunia neh.. gw kaga bakal redo kawin ma dia!! Gw khan juga mao memperbaiki keturunan.. gw khan udah cebol, laki gw harus yg tinggi dunkz…"

"cih… jual mahal lu… nah..udah nyampe.. masuk sono Lu!! Giliran Renji jagain Lu!!" kata Ikkaku sambil ngebukain pintu buat mahluk sok kecakepan ntuh.

"yaaaah…kog Renji lagi sich?? Dari kemaren yg jagain Gw cowo melulu..sekali2 yg cewe napa?? Itung2 cuci mata getho…"

"busyet dah..Lu yuri??"

"iih..si akang mah, nuduh aja!! Saya teh masih normal, kang…"

"dasar sok…ngomong pake acara keliling Indonesia dulu…udah deh…RENJIIIII…buruaan…"

"yooo…I'm coming…" tiba2 sesosok cowo berambut merah dengan penuh tato di jidatnya yg cekung nongol.

"nih..Lu jagain Janda kempes yg atu nih…gw mo berendam pake air kembang 10 wujud… tadi gw abiz dapet kedipan dari ntuh mahluk..mending kalo kedipan sexy..ini, bikin gw stroke di tempat…"

"bwhahahahahaha… kena Lu.. tw gak kemaren gw juga kena.. cih..gw langsung ngadain doa 60 hari di rumah…"

"yee..udah dech..gw cabut dulu yak…bye Jande, bye tato..eh upss..gomen bye Renji…"

after Ikkaku go

"whooi..nunggu ape Lu?? Cepetan kerja sono…"

"idiih..Lu jangan galak2 dunk..ntar kaya ntuh orang yg tadi.. Lu bakal jadi 'B-O-T-A-K' taok."

"alaaa..udah deh..lu tuh gak usah banyak bacot…kerja sono…pake otak Lu tuh…"

"Lhaa…Lu nyuruh gw kerja khan??"

"ya..eyalaaaahh… cape deh…Lu ntuh lambat loading bgt siih…"

"kamsud gw..Lu nyuruh gw kerja, sementara Lu belom ngasih tau gw apa yg kudu gua kerjaen??"

"hooo…ngomong dong…dari tadi ngebacot yg gak penting aja Lu… nih..daftar barang2 yg kudu Lu ciptain… n inget kaga pake lama.. jam 9 malem nhie 20 jenis barang kudu selesai lu captain… plus kaga pake protes…"

"hueee…banyak banget…korting dunk…"

"Lhaa…khan dah gw bilang, kaga pake PROTES!! Belon ngerti juga lu??"

"iih..kalo ntuh sih ngerti…"

"kalo ngerti cepet kerjain.. gw gak perlu bacot gak penting lu taok…"

"iih..gak usah nyolot geto khan… yawda..gw kerja sekarang..ehh..tapi,Lu jagain gw yah…"

1 jam, 2 jam, 3 jam, ampe jam 9 malemKRIIIIIING(alarm bokong Renji bunyi..)

" jah..kog gw ketiduran…umh..baju gw bau amat sih…wooi…Jande.. waktu lu abis… cepetan keluar…" kata Renji sambil ngebuka pintu ruang kerja si Jande ntuh n ternyata…

"astaganagakakilima buntutkuda adadua…berantakan amat…Jande juga…kog kaga ada?! Waduh..mampus karir gw jadi fuku taichou…whuaaa..mommy luntungin..eh tulungin…" tangisan Renji yg lebih nyaring dari guntur alias geledek plus 1,7 kurang cempreng dari Rukia (so, 98,3 mirip ama suara Rukia) ntuh bikin seluruh Seireitei mengalami gempa, gunung meletus, longsor, banjir, n wabah penyakit telinga. Sementara shinigami yg laen nyadar kalo Renji adalah biang keladi semua ini…

"waaaa…Renjiii…Lu mao bunuh orang sekampung…" tiba2 Nanao datang (lho..kog nyasar ke Nanao segala).

"hueee..gimana neh Nanao?? Si Jande ilaaaaaang…"

"Lhaa..kog bisa ilang??"

"ya bisa lah..khan dia punya kaki..kaburnya gimana mana gw tao..kalo gw tao gak bakal gw ijinin dia kabur…wadaaaauu…mana gw belon sunat lagi…"

"iih..please deh Renji..apa hubungannya??"

"hue..kalo gw dipecat gw gak bisa bayar ongkos tiket pulang kampung..padahal rencana gw, baru tahun ini mao sunatan…ntuh juga abis gajian n dapet THR.."

"hoo…ntuh salah lu juga sih…kenapa gak sunat waktu masih idup??"

"aduuuuh…gw lupa..ntar di flashback dulu dech…"

flashback

"duuh..Renji sayang..gak usah takut, sunat nya kaga sakit kog..Cuma perih..babe dulu udah ngerasain kog…"

"huuaaaaa…" Renji tambah parah nangisnya.

"papy..jangan bikin Renji tambah nangis dunk…nah Renji..engkong yg tukang nyunat udah datang tuh..ayo…"

di saat genting, saat celurit pemotong udah di keluarin…gara2 saking takutnya Renji serangan otak (?? Mank ada..) n..NGEK..alias kembali ke sisi Kamisama..(ntuh harapan ortunya), tapi ntuh bocah malah nyasar ke Rukon'gai..sial amat yak…

end of flashback

"naah..gw inget..gw gak sempat sunat gara2 gw keburu mati…".

"telat lu…gw udah tao…"

"lhoo..kog bisa tao.."

"jah..gw khan udah baca tulisan2 di atas dari tadi…"

"hoo..iya gw lupa, lagian mata lu yg udah empat ntuh sayang khan kalo kaga dipake…"

"grrrr…Renji…"

"apaan?? Lu udah dapat ide kemana ntuh Jande pergi..?"

"belon..kata2 lu tadi…gw jadi mikir…apa sekarang gw harus nyoba kido gw.."

Renji spechless, tato di jidatnya en badannya menghilang lalu pindah ke bokong n rambutnya jadi jigrak kaya abis disemprot pake hairdryer(lhoo??).

"anuu..Nanano..tadi gw Cuma becanda kog…"

"kamsud loe??" 'devil eyes Nanano mode on'

"eeh..peace..peace..ntar deh gw beliin lu kontak lens..eng..10 kotak sekalian..tapi abis gajian..eeh…jangan marah ya…"

"seriuuuuss??" 'puppy eyes Nanao mode on-devil eyes Nanao mode off'

"iyaa…tapi marahnya udahan nyak…"

"ocre…bisa di atur..tapi AWAS KALO LU BO'ONG…"

"hooh..doain aja yee…"

"!#&#!#" Nanao sewot.

tiba2…seorang cowo dengan tampang n gaya yg cool dateng n menuju kearah Renji n Nanao!! Lu tao dia sapa??

"ngeh..Kapten Kuchiki..ngapain lu disini??" Renji nyapa.(cih..nyari muka padahal sebenarnya dia takuuuut banget di marahin gara2 Jande ilang)

Secepat kilat Byakuka ngedorong Nanao ampe jatoh terus dia narik tangan Renji n ngebawa Renji ke suatu tempat..yah, masih di lingkungan penjara juga sedikit terpojok memang…

"whoi..kapten..bukan maksud gw kaga sopan ye..tapi ngapaen lu narik2 tangan gw…bw gw kepojokan lagi…serem taok.."

"tenang Renji, khan ada gw yg jagain lu…" tiba2 'puppy eyes Byakuya on'

"whhoooi..kapten apa2an sih lu…woooi..tuluuung…" Renji berusaha ngelepasin diri dari pelukan dahsyat Byakuya.

"aduuuh..Renji…ayo dong…kiss me…"

"what?? Gw kaga salah denger..KISS?? whooi kapten sadar dunk..gw masih normal taok kaga yaoi…" Renji masih usaha sekuat tenaga ngelepasin dekapan Byakuya. But…

CUUUPP

"glek…" Renji terdiam sesaat merasa ada sesuatu mendarat di pipinya.

"kapten…"

"yaa..Renji…"

"gw kog…puyeng yah…gw mo..gw mo…"

CUUUPPP…CUUUPPP…CUUUPP…hingga ribuan kali.

Hueek…(author ampe mo muntah ngebayangin mereka ngelakuin ntuh). Sekarang semua cowo di Seireitei udah ketularan virus yaoi ntuh yap..SEMUA…tanpa terkecuali…yg kaga kena pastinya Cuma para cewe doang…tapi...

flashbackruang kerja Menos Jande…

"bwhaaahaa…bwhhaaahaaa…gw bales lu semua..dasar shinigami2 BAKA…ciih..hari ini hari kemenangan gw…fufufu..kalo ngelawan cewe2 sih cetek..gampang..bwhaaahahaha…"

27,5 menit kemudian

"naah..jadi bubuk ajaib gw…sekarang gw terbangin aja lewat ntuh teralis..n semua cowo bakal…eh tunggu bubuknya udah gw sebar tapi…kalo gw mao bebas gw kudu nyuruh ntuh cowo gaje ngebukain pintu bwt gw..mana ya air pipis penidur gw…"

7 menit abis ngebuat ntuh ruangan kaya kapal kebelah sepuluh

"bwhohohohohoho…nih dia yg gw cari…sekarang tinggal nyuruh ntuh bocah diluar masuk terus..rebez dah…"

"tuluuuuung…tuluuuung…kebakaran..kebakaraaaaan….tuluuuung….helep gw…"

Renji yg lagi jaga di luar langsung ngebukain pintu n…BYYUUUUR..

"cuiih…air apaan nih..bau amat…hueeek…mao muntah gw…"

"fufufu…rasain Lu..bye..bye…"

"whhoiii…mao kemana lu…whooi Jande…gdubraaak…" Renji tepar tanpa aba2 and langsung ketiduran (lhoo…).

end of flashback

Nanao yg ditinggalin sendirian langsung ngambil inisiatif nyari bala bantuan…

"whoooi…Jiya…Jiyaaa…whoooiii…" Nanao manggil2 seorang cewe yg ehem..bisa dibilang body-nya gajeboooooooooooo…banget, terus 'CUP C' eh..netsu-nya juga CUP C (mank netsu ukurannya sama??), bermata oranye, berambut pirang, n tinggi sekitar 168cm.

"nge…Nanao…hai…kenape??"

"hosh..hosh..ntuh..ntuh..' kata Nanao sambil nunjuk2 ke arah penjara.

"ooh..iya gw tao kog,ntuh penjara..Bye.." Jiya langsung mo cabut dengan tampang cuek.

"whoooii..lu pikir gw apa?" Nanao sewot ngerasa gak dipeduliin.

"lhaa..pake nanya..lu khan shinigami..."

"duuhh…bisa2nya orang kaya lu diangkat jadi wakilnya wakil kapten??"

Nama : Jiya Uzuronochi

Profesi : Shinigami

Jabatan : Wakilnya wakil kapten Divisi10 (ngeh..anak buahnya Shiro dunk..senangnya…)

Nee Chapter 1 OWARI...Chapter 2 bakal segera terlampir... so still read and review yawh...


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan gak penting antara Nanao n Jiya di halaman sebelumnya..

"heh..kamsud lu ape ngomong gituan.." Jiya mulai panas.

"nape Jiya?? Lu tersungging??" kata Nanao sinis.

"kaga..sori ye..gw sih kaga mempan dituding pake kata2 gituan…"

"yawda..kalo gitu gw tuding pake kata2 ginian aja…"

"udah dech..to the point aja…gak perlu bikin gw naik daon…eh salah..naik darah…apa mao lu ama gw??"

"grr…lu liat gak sih…dari tadi gw nunjuk apa?!"

"liat…nunjuk penjara khan??"

"nah..tumben lu pinter…"

"so..Nanao…_is that related with me??_" Jiya mengeluarkan kata2 favoritnya (fufufu..sebenernya favorit author sih…)

"heh..gw tuh perlu bantuan lu taok…"

"ngeh..bantuan ape??"

"ntuh…Renji ama Byakuya…"

"ada ape ama mereka??"

"mereka…anu…"

"mereka anu..mereka anu..ngomong yg bener…"

"aduuh..gw mual ngebayanginnya…udah lu ikut gw aja yok…" Nanao langsung narik tangan Jiya, mereka sama sekali gak sadar apa yg terjadi di sekeliling mereka selama mereka ngobrol tadi.(kagak perlu diceritain…gw yg nulis aja ampe mual...swear deh...).

back to Penjara

"hueeek..Jiya…gw gak tahan mao muntah…hueeek…"

"ntuh kan elu..gw biasa aja kog…" kata Jiya dengan gayanya yg still cool n gaje abisss…

Dan lu tao yg mereka liat sepenjang jalan menuju tempat cinta Renji n Byakuya berlabuh..(lho…) adalah… para tahanan cowo yg saling peluk2-an, cium2-an dengan sesama tahanan cowo…sementara tahanan cewenya ketakutan ampe serangan ginjal mendadak..(emang ada??).

"aduuuh..mana sih Nanao…lama banget…qta udah jalan 10 menit taok..n lu udah muntah 17 kali…jijik gw…"

"huekk..sabar dong Jiya…aduuuh..gw lemes nih…nah ntuh mreka…" kata Nanao sambil nunjuk ke sebuah pojokan.

Dan lu tao apa yg terpampang di sana?? 2 orang cowo yg teler abis ber-Yaoi ria n dua2-nya pingsan sambil ngomong gak jelas alias 11-12 ama ngigau.

"whhooy..Byakuya..bangun lu...nhi penjara taok..bukan rumah lu..pake tidur sembarangan seenak jenong lu aja..lu juga sih Nanao..masa ngurus dua bocah gini aja kudu manggil2 gw.." Jiya nyindir Nanao.

"enak aja..kalo gw sanggup gw gak bakal mao manggil2..mohon2 ama elu..bwt bantuin gw…lagian kalo Cuma yg beginian gw rasa gak susah2 amat..masa fukunya fuku taichou kayak elu gak bisa ngurusin.." Nanao ngikut pamer sindiran.

"hoo..lu mao duel sindiran ama gw…"

"lu mao jadi lawan duel gw…"

"cih..sapa takut..Cuma ngelawan seekor Ise Nanao sih ceteeek..nih..di otak gw udah bejibun senjata bwt ngalahin elu…"

"ngeh…itu sebabnya kepala lu ukurannya XXXXXXL…sampe2 helm aja kaga ada yg muat…"

"heh Nanano..lagian sapa bilang shinigami perlu helm…ukuran kepala menentukan kecerdasan seseorang taok…"

"lu nyindir kepala gua getho…"

"lhaa…baru sadar lu..khan elu yg bilang mao duel sindiran ama gw…Nanao..Nanao…"

"hoo…jadi udah mulai yah…kog lu gak ngasih tao gw…hooo..gw tao, lu gak ngasih tao gw soalnya lu gak mao gw yg menang khan..ngaku aja lu…"

"fufufu..tumben otak lu padat..biasanya lumer melulu…" dalam hati Jiya mikir.. 'oh..Kamisama..terimakasih engkau udah nyiptain orang yg lebih bego dari gw…'

"whooi..ngapaen lu diem..kehabisan kata2 yak…fufufu..mao yg lurus atau yg kribo..kachiaaan deh lu…"

"enak aja…dasar emak2..mata empat aja dibanggain…"(ehem..sesudahnya author minta maap..bwt yg merasa tertusuk…gomen-ne..).

"kamsud lu apa…dasar Hime-lovers…"

"whooi..sekate-kate lu..nhie rambut turunan enyak ama babe gw taok..rambut adalah mahkota wanita…"

"emank lu wanita??gw baru tao…"

"ggrrrrrrr…'surudoi ken koori' bunuh dia…"

"hoo..pake senjata..boleh kog..tapi gw sih cukup pake kido…heeaaaaa…"

so..pertarungan yg samasekali gak penting ntuh berlangsung sekitar 13 menit

"hosh..hosh..hosh…whoi..Nanao gw cape nih…"

"hosh..hosh..hosh..hosh..hooh gw juga…cape banget...udahan aja yah…"

"100 setuju…yawda Nanao..gw pulang dulu ya…mo ganti baju..abis ntuh baru qta ngurusin 2 bocah ghuendheng ntuh…"

"yap…gw juga balik dulu..mata aimashou Jiyachan…"

"mata aimashou..Isechan…" and..pertarungan selesai so..perdamaian..perdamaian…(kog malah nyanyi) kamsudnya mereka back home ke rumah masing2 (bhsnya kog aneh ya..).

back to penjara again

"yo..Obachan…udah lama lu nunggu di tempat terpuruk ini…"

"ngeh..kog lu tao gw di sini…"

"ck..ck..ck..ntuh bukan pertanyaan yg tepat..yg bener adalah, 'lho..Yachiru..kog lu disini?'..ntuh pertanyaan yg seharusnya taok…" (sejak kapan Yachiru pinter soal bahasa)

"cih..iya deh Pochechan ku thayank…kog lu di sini??"

"ngg..gw disuruh Nanao datangin elu di sini..katanya..ada masalah serius??"

"WHAT?? Miss kacamata ntuh nyuruh lu bwt hal beginian..kaga bisa..gw sebagai Obachan lu kaga bakal ngijinin..wah ntuh mahluk nyari masalah ama gw..belon tao dia sapa gw…"

"emang napa?? Masalah apaan?? Kasih tau dung Obachan…"

"Pochechan thayang..kamu ntuh masih belom cukup umur..ntar aja yach..kapan2 aja…"

"ummh..Bachan jahaaat…umur aku khan udah 1 abad lebih..kog masih belom cukup umur…"

"sayank..jangan ngambek dunk..kalo di dunia manusia kmu ntuh bukannya cukup umur lagi..tapi kelebihan umur…udah diem yah nih Bachan kasih lollipop…"

"huuu…kaga mao..emank harga lollipop berapa sih..beli sendiri juga gw bisa..dasar Bachan peliiiit…"

"eh buju busyet..aku tertipu lagi..(jah..nyanyi lagi)..anak sekarang udah tao duit yach..ck..ck..ck..Pochechan ku thayank..bertobatlah sebelum terlambat…"

"iiih…Bachan…gw laporin Kenchan nih…"

"wuapha?? Ntuh mahluk bajak lut jadi2-an..iih..kaga deh Pochechan…ng..oke..lu mao nye ape??"

"mmh…gw mao burger, softdrink, hotdog..teruzz…"

"eeh..Pochechan..lu sadar dunk tempat lu berada…mana ada makanan macam begituan di Soul-society…lu cari ampe Las Noches aja belon tentu ada..mmh..oke..Bachan traktir sop ceker ayam aja mao kaga??"

"WHAT?? Iih..Bachan tao aja yg gw suka…yawda..buruan..laper nich…"

di restoran..Shirosaki Ceker

"sluruuuup…aah.."

"udah Pochechan??"

"belooon..Ogichikun tambah lagi dunk…"

"eh buset..waktu enyak lu hamil ngidam ape sih?? Badan lu aja kucrit..makan nye banyakan porsi lu dari porsinya Jidanbou…lu sadar kaga sih lu udah makan berapa mangkok…"

"sadar dunk…"

"berapa mangkok coba yg udah lu makan…"

"T-U-J-U-H B-E-L-A-S mangkok..Bachan…"

"ck..ck..ck…mimpi apa gw punya ponakan kaya elu…"

"iih…Bachan..gw teriak nich..Kenchaaaaaan…ugh…" mulut Yachiru langsung dibekap ama Jiya.

"iya..iya..udah makan lu sono…"

"hehehe..slruuuup…nyam..nyam…slruuuuup…aaah…"

10.3 menit kemudian

"aaaaah…Bachan udah kenyang gw…bayarin dah sono.."

"euy..Ogichi..berapa semuanya…"

"ngg…tujuh ribu tiga ratus lima belas yen…dikali…69..samadengan…504.735 yen…"

"WHAT??" Jiya serangan jantung mendadak ampe mampus untuk ke-2 kalinya.

"Bachan…bangun dunk…"

"ngeh..Yachiru dimana gw…"

"di Shirosaki Ceker…gak dibolehin pulang ama Ogichi..habis belom bayar…"

"aduuuuh…sabar..sabar..jangan ampe mampus lagi…fiuuh…ngg..Ogichi..nih gw bayar.."

"sankyuu..gw itung dulu yach..lho..kog kurang separo…Jiyachan.."

jeng..jeng…jeng..

"buju…cepet amat ntuh anak ilang…hehehe..dia pikir bisa lari gitu aja…hehehe…kaga napa…khan ada orang yg bertanggung jawab atas semua ini…Zaraki Kenpachi..gw dataaaang…"

on the way

"hosh..hosh…aduuh…selamat gw…selamat…"

"Bachan kog lari2 sich…gw ampe puyeng nich…"

"cih..elu sih enak tinggal makan doang..ujung2nya kalo gw kabur..lu gw gendong juga…nah udah nyampe…Zarakiiiii…"

"whooiii…apaan sih manggil2 seenak ketek lu aja…gw lagi mandi susu taok…"

"EGP..mao lu mandi susu keg..mandi air kloset keg..gw kaga peduli..nih anak buah lu…gw balikin tanpa syarat…udah ya..bye…" Jiya langsung cabut soalnya dia tau kalo 5 menit kemudian pastii…

masih di rumah engkong Zaraki

"ehem..permisi..spadaaaa…Zarakisan…yuhuuuu…"

"duuuh…apaan sih…gw masih mandi susu taok…"

"hooo…ngg..gomen Kenchan…gw Cuma mo nagih duit..tadi Yachiru makan di resto gw…"

"WHAAAT??" seluruh tubuh Kenpachi langsung memutih seputih susu..mata bajak laut karbitan-nya juga..fufufu…

"ngg..totalnya 504.735 yen..udah bayar separo jadi tinggal 252.367,5 yen…"

"ngeh..sapa yg bayar separonya?? Yachiru sendiri??tumben dapat duit dari mana ntuh bocah…"

"kaga…ada cewe yg rambutnya pirang ntuh…matanya oranye..en…"

"ooh…Jiya kamsud lu??"

"hooh…yg katanya baru diangkat jadi wakilnya wakil kapten ntuh…"

"iya..gw tao…dia ntuh Bachan Yachiru…"

"hooo…jangan sampe Yachiru kaya dia kalo udah gede…"

"ngeh..kamsud lu…"

"iih..gw punya Bachan kaya gitu..ogah dech…janji ntraktir malah cuma bayar separo…"

"kamsud lu lagi…"

"iih..engkong Kepachi o'on banget sih..gitu aja gak ngerti…" tiba2 Yachiru nongol.

"iih..engkong..enak aja lu..gini2 gw masih perjaka taok…"

"fufufu…kasian amat yach kalo ada cewe merit ama elu…eh engkong..lagian belon tentu ada cewe yg mao jadi bini aki2 kaya elu…"

"iiih..anak kecil sok tao aja urusan aki2..eh salah kamsud gw orang tua…"

"fufufu…cocok ntuh..aki2 orang tua…emang udah tua kaleeee…"

"idiiih..lu jadi anak kecil bawel amat..gw pecat juga jadi asisten gw…eh ngomong2 bener Jiya yg janji ntraktir elu??"

"hooh…tapi waktu Ogichi nagih..Bachan langsung kaga sadar diri eh..kamsud gw pingsan…"

"tapi kog dia bisa bayar separo…"

"abis pingsan..Bachan ciuman..eh salah siuman…trus dia bayar ke Ogichi…trus gw dibawa kabur ampe rumah lu…"

"cih…ini sih namanya pemerasan…lagian elu juga…makan kaga pake rem…nyadar dunk.."

"emang gw mobil pake rem…lagian gw khan masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan…ntar kalo udah gede…gw mo fitness biar body gw bisa jadi gajebo kaya Rangiku..ato..Hime..yg jelas kaga bakal kaya Rukia…"

"idiiih..tape campur ketan deh…sadar dunk…lu tuh udah semaput ratusan tahun…mana ada orang udah mampus bisa ngebentuk body jadi gajebo…adanya gajah-bo kali…"

"iiih…engkong jahaaat…udah bayar sono..gw mao tidur ngantuk..hoaaahem…"

"eeh..busyet, maen tidur aja lu…kerjaan lu belom kelar taok…kita masih kudu patroli..hari nhie khan giliran kita jaga siskamtei (SIStem-KeAManan-seireiTEI)…"

"ngeh..kita..elu aja kali gw enggaaaa…."

"dasar bocah…kalo dia ntuh bukan anak kecil macam ntuh…cih…udah gw konsou dah (konsou..emangnya hollow…)…yawda Ogichi…gw mo ngelanjutin treatment gw nhie duitnya..sankyuu"

"mata aimashou engkong..eh gomen Kenchan…bye..bye…"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Part 3

rumah keluarga Uzuronichi

"hosh..hosh…selamet gw…fufufu..pasti Zaraki udah ngebayarin cekernya Yachiru…udah ah…molor duluuu…"

baru aja naroh kepala di guling kaki di bantal

…tok..tok..tok…150x…

"Jiyaaaaa…banguuuuuun…nhie gw…Princess Nanao…(hueeek)…" Nanao teriak2 pake toak sambil ngegedor2 pintu.

"whooi…Jiya bangun lu…kalo ngga gw dobrak nih…"

"Nanaooooo…apaan sih lu…gw ntuh lagi tidur…lu mao gw kirim ke akherat…" Jiya ngebuka pintu sambil nunjukin devil-king face nya…

"eeh..gw ganggu elu yah..mangap deh..eh maap…"

"baru sadar lu…lu tuh emang ngeganggu gw taok…cpetan ada apaan…"

"ngg..Yachiru bilang ama gw Renji ama Byakuya masih kelelep eh salah…nangkring di penjara…kog kaga elu bawa keluar sich…"

"elu juga..pake nyuruh Yachiru..ntuh anak masih bocah taok…mao lu suruh ngurusin yg beginian..gw sebagai Bachan-nya kaga terima…ntuh bisa ngerusak mentalnya taok…"

"dasar lu…sok ilmiah…yawda..berhubung hari ini gw banyak urusan..lu ngurus masalah ini ama perwakilan gw aja yach…"

"ngeh..sapa lagi lu suruh ngegantiin lu…"

"taraaa…nih orangnya…"

dan..yg terpampang disana adalah sesosok cewe dengan tampang manisnya…

"WHAT?? Dia…wah lu..lu mao bunuh gw…kaga deh…"

"loh..emang napa?? Hime khan ahli ngurus ginian…"

"ahli dari hongkong… nih anak khan masih lugu…belon terkontaminasi kaya otak kita…"

"ngg..yawda…gw masih punya 5 cadangan laen kog…selanjutnya…"

jreeeng… terpampang sesosok cewe berwajah biasa plus kacamata yg ga bgt

"WHAAT?? Lisa Yadomaru?? Lu gila aja…eh yg gw tau sih..ntuh orang udah gak update lagi..dia khan udah turun jabatan…"

"heh…lu orang baru belagu amat sih…pake bilang gw gak update…gini2 gw masih vizard cewe terkeren taok…" Lisa tersinggung.

"iih…yawda…Lisasan lu balik ke alam lu…selanjutnya…"

jreeeng… terpampang wajah seorang cewe yg keibuaaaan banget…

"wuapha?? Unohana…kaga deh…lu nyuruh gw bawa2 dia…dosa gw udah banyak taok…kalo gw nularin penyakit otak gw ke dia…bisa2 nambah lagi dosa gw…"

"mmh…yawda..bye Unohana…Next…"

taraaa… terpampang wajah seorang cewe yg biasa bgt…

"ngeh…ngg…bukannya gw gak mao…tapi Nanao…kayanya dia anak baik2 deh…"

"hheehh…yawda sankyuu yah Isane..udah mao dateng…Next…"

taraaa…seorang cewe dengan tampang aneh seaneh kaptennya terpampang…

"mmh…bukannya gw gak mau…tapi…"

"aduuh Jiya…lu tuh milih2 banget sih…yawda Nemu..balik lu sono…nah yg terakhir…"

jreeeng seorang cewe dengan gajebo-nya berdiri dengan tampang hentai-nya…

"nnaaah…dari tadi dunk,ini baru bener…oke gw ambil yg ini…"

"uuh..akhirnya…yawda…Rangiku…lu tulungin dia yak…ngurusin ByakuRen…"

"rebesssss…bye Ise…"

after Nanao go

"ehem…Jiya…gw denger kampung kita kena virus yaoi ya??"

"engg…iya sih…lu kog antusias banget…"

"ya iyalah…nhi khan virus yg gw banget…gw ahlinya kalo ngurus yg beginian…"

"hooo…yawda…kita ke penjara dulu ngurusin ByakuRen…yok…"

in Penjara again

"aduuuh…Renji lu berat amat sih…" Rangiku sewot gara2 di suruh ngangkat Renji..maunya sih ngangkat Byakuya…

"haah..apa lu kata…gw karat…enak aja…gw masih original taok..nyeee..heeemh…" Ranji masih ngigau.

"udah Rangiku….gak usah ngeluh…mending elu ngangkat Renji..gw dari tadi ngangkat nih orang susah bgt…dia pengen meluk2 gw mulu…"

"nyam..heeemmh…Hisana sayaaank..sini dong…peluk gw…gw kangeen…"

"Hisana..Hisana…orang udah mampus dipanggil…ntar deh..sekalian gw bunuh ipar lu…si Rukia yg sok kecakepan ntuh…"

"haa…heeemmh..Rukia…ngg…yawda…bunuh aja…gw gak keberatan..lagian kalo dia idup…duit gw abis buat bayar dokter THT…tiap hari denger dia nyanyi mulu…"

"kyaaalu ngijinin gw ngebunuh tuh orang..oke deh..rebess…tunggu tanggal tayangnya…"

setelah selesai nganterin 2 perjaka gadungan ntuh pulang ke rumah masing2…Jiya n Rangiku bertamu ke rumah Nanao…(laga aja bertamu..sebenernya mau cari makan gratisss)

"ngg…gimana udah selesai…"

"udah…lu tao gak sih…Renji ntuh berat banget…"

langsung deh 3 cewe ntuh bergosip ria…sampai2 Nanao gak sadar kalo kulkasnya udah kosong melompong

"hik…ups..gw cegukan…glek..glek..glek..aaahh…kenyang deh gw…" Rangiku langsung ngantuk abis makan.

"hooh…gw juga…" Jiya nimbrung.

"lhooo…kog molor sih…katanya mo rapat ama para cewe ngerundingin masalah ini…"

"lhaaa…lu liat ja…selain kita ber-3 cewe2 lain lagi pada ngapain…"

jreeeng Nanao ngeluarin 'teropong no jutsu-nya' en..yg terlihat adalah…

Hitsu-Hisa (Hitsugaya-Hisagi) lagi peluk2an di pojok kota.

Zara-Kyora (Zaraki -Kyoraku) lagi ngorek upil satu sama lain.

Shusu-Yama (Shusuke - Yamamoto) lagi tukar2-an zanpakuto buat cinderamata.

Koma-Iba (Komamura-Iba) lagi cukur2-an kumis.

Mayu-Uki (Mayuri - Ukitake) lagi maen congklak di pojok Las Noches (What??)

Choji-Mare (Chojiro-Marechiyo) lagi suap-suapan bubuk teh (yeak..)

de..el..el...

"neegw gak percaya ama apa yg gw liat??"

"lu kudu percaya…masa iya mata lu salah…khan udah ada empat…"

"aduuuh…udah deh…gw capek duel ama lu…"

"siapa bilang kita lagi duel?? Masa sih yg lu liat Cuma itu doang?? Coba gw yg liat!!"

en sejauh mata memandang yg terlihat oleh Jiya adalah

Hinamori lagi cemburu berat gara2 Shiro deket2 ama Shuhei.

Yachiru yg udah dandan abis2-an buat Siskamtei ngamuk gara2 begitu keluar rumah, Kenchan langsung diserbu ama Shunsui en langsung ketularan virus yaoi(fufufu...padahal baru aja mandi susu).

Engkong Yama udah bengek, komplikasi, ampe mampus untuk ke-6 kali gara2 Shusuke meluk eraaaaaaat…banget.

Iba yg seharusnya uke malah jadi seme gara2 body Sajin kalah gede.

Mayuri ama Ukitake sewot abis diusir dari Las Noches gara2 hampir nularin virus yaoi ke para espada.

Gin yg super cakep en manies malah bingung nyari pasangan..akhirnya nimbrung ama Shiro n Shuhei.

Hisana bangkit jadi zombie buat ngerawat aa' Byakuya tercinta.

Nemu gak mao lagi sodaraan ama Mayuri abis malu..masa udah engkong2 masih maen congklak.

Ushoda yg super bengkak (ushoda Hachigen, mantan wak.Kapten Kido courps) jadi langsing, di ajak Shinji (Shinji Hirako mantan Taichou dv.5) maen lompat tali.

Rukia yg gak terima keadaan Byakuya yg sekarang langsung mutusin buat gantung diri (alhamdullilah).

Aizen yg pindah rumah ke Las Noches langsung bagi2 zakat buat nambah pahala sambil berdoa, 'Kamisama tengkyu eke udah gak tinggal di Seireitei lagi'.

Soifong n Yoruichi tobat jadi yuri.

Yumichika jadi cowo tulen, kaga lagi pake bulu mata palsu.

"waduuuuh…"

"nape Jiya…apa lagi yg lu liat??"

"parah nih…ng…sekarang lu be-2 kumpulin semua Taichou n Fuku Taichou cewe…kita beraksi…ng..gw datengin engkong Isshin dulu ye…sapa tao dia punya obatnya…bye…"

"ngg…yawda Nanao…lu kumpulin Fuku Taichou nya en gw ngumpulin Taichou-nya…" kata Rangiku.

"eeh..kaga bisa..keenakan elu dong…"

"apanya yg keenakan..khan biar cepet kita bagi tugas…"

"ya iya…enakan elu…Taichou cewe khan Cuma Soifong n Unohana…Fuku-nya..bejibun…"

"iiih..yawda..total cewe yg kudu kita kumpulin khan ada 6 orang…lu panggil Unohana, Hinamori, n Nemu..gw panggil Soifong, Isane ama Yachiru…"

"gitu dong..baru adil…yawda..kita semua ngumpul di sini 10 menit lagi…mata aimashou…"

Nee Part 3 OWARI!!

Part 4 bakal segera di release...

So..still read and reviews yah...


	4. Chapter 4

The Bad Holiday

PART 4

di dunia mahluk-mahluk berdosa a.k.a Bumitepatnya rumah keluarga Kurosaki

tok..tok..tok…29x

"spadaaa…permisiiiii…"

tiba2 seorang cowo dengan jidat penuh kerutan n kepala orange mix papaya ngebukain pintu dengan sangat (tidak) sopan (apalagi terhadap seorang cewe)

"aduuuh…apaan sih..ngotot banget..udah gw bilang gw gak punya duuu…eh…elu (seketika volume suara Ichigo turun ampe level min.)"

"heh..bocah ghuendheng…bisa gak sih lu memperlakukan Nona yg manis ini dengan sopan…" Isshin langsung ngomelin Ichigo.

flashback

Begitu di suruh masuk, Jiya langsung lari kepangkuan Isshin…

"hueeee…Jiisan…hik..hik..tadi Ichi bentak2 aku pake toak…aku atuuut…"

"cup..cup..cup..ntar tunggu di sini ya…Jiisan marahin dia dulu…"

"hooh…" 'memelas face no jutsu' Jiya aktif, sesungguhnya di dalam hati…

"fufufufu…mampus lu…makan ntuh Babe lu…hihihihi…"

end of flashback

"iya Be…maap…"

"maap aja bisa lu…yawda..sekali lagi lu perlakuin Jiya kaya gitu..gw jedotin kepala lu ke kloset…"

"iih…dasar mata keranjang…yawda..Jiya-nya mana??"

"udah nunggu elu di kamar lu…"

baru aja Ichigo ngebalik badan…

"whooi..Ichigo…awas kalo lu apa2-in dia…"

"iiih…sapa juga mao nyentuh cewe macam Jiya…ogah deh Be…"

kamar Ichigo

"Genki desu ka Ichigo?" Jiya menyambut dengan tampang sok manisnya.

"Genki desu...heh Jiya…turun lu dari kasur gw…ngikut2 pose-nya Senna pula…"

"suka2 gw dunk…eh gw…" Jiya gak jadi ngomong, rona wajahnya pun berubah sedih.

"gw apa….??"

"ngg..enggak..enggak..kog…gak..gw..gw cum mao…anu..mao pipis..ntar ya…" Jiya langsung pura2 riang lagi tapi tetep aja gak ngebuat Ichigo yakin kalo…

"ngg…gw yakin..pasti ada yg gak beres…" (contoh pemuda yg sok tau..dan berusaha menganalisis seenak jidatnya yg berkerut…).

di WC

"gw gak mungkin ngebiarin dia ikut ngebantu…karena..kalau sampai dia kena…dan kalo gw gak bisa…akibatnya mungkin akan seperti...seperti yg dikatakan buku itu…"

flashbackdi suatu ruang tersembunyi di kediaman si tua Yama

"ngg…Yamasama…kenapa lu nyuruh gw dateng ke rumah lu…"

"mmh…ada hal penting yg harus ku bicarakan dengan mu…"

"ooh..kalo itu, kenapa gak diomongin waktu kemaren di pesta ultahnya Yumichika??"

"karena…itu gak mungkin…"

"nggak kog…mungkin aja…"

"sudahlah…daripada kita berdebat…to the point aja…kau suka baca buku khan?!"

"yup…itu hobby gw…"

"kalu begitu…pernah baca buku ini??" kata Yama sambil nyodorin sebuah buku tua tipis (mungkin Cuma 10 lembar) dengan covernya yg memudar dan penuh debu seperti gak pernah disentuh berjuta2 tahun (lebay).

"ngg..kalo ntuh sih belom pernah…buku lama yah??"

"begitulah…kau..pernah mendengar kata…YAOI…"

"rasanya gw sering baca artikel ntuh di majalah Playgirl cap Menos,katanya sih..berhubungan dgn sebuah ramalan..atau apalah..gw lupa…ngg..katanya ada hubungannya sama Seireitei di masa depan…"

"yg tertulis di artikel itu benar…ramalan…Yaoi…kematian…semua saling berhubungan…"

"ngeh..kematian…kalo soal itu gw belon baca…kata majalahnya sih…baca di edisi depan…"

"aku ingin bertanya…apa kau tertarik atau percaya pada ramalan?"

"ngg…terkadang gw percaya…tapi kalo ramalan ntuh malah ngeganggu pikiran gw…yah gw lupain aja…"

"hoo…kalau begitu..aku bisa memepercayai mu…"

"maksud lu??"

"mmh…silahkan kau baca buku ini…setelah itu..kau akan mengerti…"

Jiya mulai membaca buku yg di tulis oleh dan ternyata berisi tentang ramalan untuk Seireitei di masa depan…

…dan saat hari ke tujuh mentari menebar cahaya sendu..saat terakhir Iblis menebar bencana di kepala Shinigami laki2..sesudah kematian mereka Shinigami perempuan menjadi sewarna dalam gelapnya mentari…_OWARI._

"emh..Yamasama…gw rasa..semua ramalan di buku itu benar..kecuali…"

"ramalan yg terakhir bukan…"

"iya…semua ramalan itu…tentang Aizen yg berkhianat, zanpakuto Hitsugatya semuanya…tapi yg terakhir…gw rasa…aah…" tiba2 Jiya sadar akan sesuatu hal.

"ada apa Jiya? Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?"

Sambil menunjukan senyum sinisnya, "cih..gw ngerti apa maksud ramalan yg terakhir..tapi…itu artinya…ka..ka..kalian…akan…" Jiya berkata dengan tidak sempurna lagi.

"jika kau bisa menemukan caranya…kenapa tidak…"

"cara??cara…aah.." Jiya menyadari sesuatu hal secara tiba2 lagi.

...seseorang akan menemukan nyawa dalam kelamnya dunia bercahaya dan ketika dia menemukannya ia harus mempertaruhkan kunci kehidupannya…

"apa…maksud…buku itu…seseorang itu…gw??"

"benar…dan hanya kau yg bisa melakukannya…"

"ta..tapi…gw gak…gak mungkin gw bisa…tempatnya aja gw gak tau di mana…tempat kelam di dunia bercahaya..itu gak mungkin…"

"mmh..bawalah buku itu…aku harap kau bisa menerima takdir mu…dan jika ramalan itu benar..aku pasti akan jadi salah satu orang yg menjadi korban…"

"takdir…cih..mungkin…sekalipun gw yg bakal ngelakuin semuanya..gw gak bakal bisa sendirian…"

"mungkin..kau bisa mengubah sdikit dari kata2 buku itu…"

'mmh..tentu saja..hihihihi…kalau begitu gw pulang dulu.."

"sayonara Jiyasan…" Yama megakhiri kata2-nya dengan senyum hambar.

end of flashback

tok..tok..tok… ketukan pintu yg tiba2 ntuh mengakhiri bengong party Jiya…

"iya..sebentar…eh..Ichigo…"

"lu lama banget sih…lu udah ½ jam lebih di toilet…Karin sampe numpang tempat tetangga buat boker gara2 lu kelamaan…"

"ngg…gomen-ne…gw gak nyadar…"

"gak pa2 kog…ngg…sebenarnya..lu datang ke sini mao ngapain sih…"

"ngg…gw..Cuma..mau..eh..si..silaturahmi..iya..silaturahmi…hehehe..." Jiya berusaha nyari alasan buat ngelak.

"ooh..." Ichigo pura2 maklum, sebenarnya dia sendiri belum yakin.

"ngg...yawda Ichigo...gw cabut ya...mao ke rumah Hime..."

"neemao ngapaen lu dirumah Hime??"

"ngg...sa..sama...mao silaturahmi aja...hehehe...okey..mata aimashou..Ichigo..."

Ichigo orang yg selalu sok pinter dalam menganalisis sesuatu..cocok deh..kalo aja babenya Isshin n enyak-nya Kogoro (lho...Yaoi lagi donk...) gak langsung percaya sama apa yg Jiya bilang...so, orang yg seharusnya dari dulu kena azab ini ngikutin Jiya ampe ke rumah Hime.

tok..tok...tok...

"ngeh...hey..Jiya..shot taim nosy (kamsudnya, short time no see.mohon dimaklumi...masih pemula...) ayo masuk..."

"ngg...Hime...to the point aja yah...ngg...gw mao minta tolong ama elu..."

"tolong apa?? Nambal genteng, nge-cor jembatan, jadi presenter doa 40 hari (lho kog nyasar ke ff-nya Sakuradono??), atau ngedandanin mayat..gw ahlinya lho...(promosi)"

Jiya cengo...dalam hati Jiya mikir..'Kamisama tenkyu masih ada kuli yg lebih menyedihkan daripada gw'

"whooi..hallo...Jiyaaaaa..." Hime teriak pake toak.

"wapha siiih..."

"harusnya gw yg tanya kenapa...emangnya lu datang ke rumah gw Cuma buat bengong doank..."

"ya kaga...khan udah gw bilang..gw mau minta lontong...eh salah...tolong kamsudnya..."

"nya minta tolong apa??bla..bla..." Hime mulai promosi keterampilan kuli-nya lagi.

"ummhh...gw mao minta tolong...elu ikut gw ke Seireitei...ada masalah gawat...gw gak bisa kalo ngurus sendirian...temen2 yg laen udah pada ngumpul di rumah Nanao...kita pada mao rapat...yah ngomongin masalah ini..."

"souka? Ngg..kalo gitu ajak Kurosakikun juga yach..." kata Hime dengan gaya centilnya.

"ngg...gak bisa..."

"kog gitu..kalo gitu gw juga gak mao ikut..." Hime manyun.

"kalo..kalo..kita ngajak dia...dia..dia bisa...bisa..."

"bisa apa?? Bisa tambah keren, ganteng, lucu, chakep??" Hime pasang tampang mumes.

"dia..bisa M-A-T-I..."

"waphaaaaa??" Hime teriak lebay sambil pura2 jatoh.

"makanya...gw gak mao ngajak dia...gw takut dia kenapa-napa..." Jiya malah jadi curhat.

cliiiingdevil eyes Hime on

"dari kata2 lu tadi...lu...lu..suka sama Kurosakikun yach?"

Jiya speechless.

Sementara itu, Ichigo yg ada di luar n dari tadi nguping pembicaraan mereka mimisan mode ekstrim... Masalahnya..Jiya kan hobi banget duduk di jendela..katanya sih enak, angin-nya sepoi2...Ichigo yg dari tadi nguping dari bawah jendela langsung napsong waktu Jiya naroh pantat di jendela n tepat berada di depan mata Ichigo...oh..CUP C lagi...tapi...

PLOOP

Hawa mesum Ichigo gagal…

"nyaIchi…ngapain lu di situ??" Jiya melotot.

"nani?? Eh..enggak..enggak..tadi dari rumah..marmut peliharaan Yuzu lepas..dia minta gw tangkepin…eh taunya nyasar ke rumah Hime…" kata Ichigo sambil nyedot mimisan-nya balik.

"souka??…terus..sekarang marmutnya mana udah dapat?? Mau Hime bantuin gak??" Himne tersenyum gaje penuh hasrat.

"neegak perlu…udah ketemu kog…tadi udah balik sendiri ke rumah…hehehe…gak usah cemas..marmutnya pernah kursus kog…jadi bisa pulang sendiri…" Ichigo nyari alasan.

"ngg..terus…lu ngapain masih nangkring di bawah situ?" Jiya penasaran.

"eeh..enggak..ini juga udah mau pulang…yawda..gw pulang ya…mata aimashou..Jiya, Hime…" Ichigo mundur teratur balik ke rumahnya.

"bye..bye..Kurosakikun…hati2 di jalan yach…jangan lupa makan…terus ntar malam tidur jangan lupa pake kaos kaki yach..ntar kedinginan…" Hime teriak lebay.

Jiya speechless…sambil mikir…'gila…lengkap banget…Hime udah kaya nyokap Ichigo aja…ck..ck..ck…'

"ngg…Hime...kita berangkat sekarang yach...gw takut..keburu..." Jiya mulai panic at the disco.

"mmh...okey...gw ganti baju dulu yach..."

8 minutes later

"taraa...gimana bagus khan??" Hime mulai pasang aksi.

"Hime...kita ntuh mau perang..bukan mau ke pesta..ngapain lu pake gaun kaya gitu..warna ungu pula...cih...bikin gw ingat ama seseorang aja..."

"Rukia kamsud lu??"

"sapa lagi emangnya...ya Cuma dia taok..."

"mmh..yawda...berangkat sekarang yok..."

"serius lu...pake baju biasa aja napa sih"

"ntar kalo Kurosakikun nyusul..terus dia ngeliat gw pake baju biasa aja...gw bisa keliatan kidu taok..."

"dia gak bakal nyusul taok...dia khan..." Jiya belom selesai ngomong tiba2 sesosok manusia gaje berkepala duren lari2 terus langsung ngeloncat masuk lewat jendela kamar Hime.

GDUBRAAAAAKKK

"nyasiapa lu...beraninya...masuk tanpa ijin...neeelu...Ku..Kurosakikun..."

"Ichigo...ngapaen lu maen nyelonong kaya maling belom lulus ujian aja...".

"aduuh...ini gw..KOOOONN...taok..._ittai_ Jiya tulungin dunk..."

"ogah..gw buru2 nih..jelasin maksud dan tujuan lu dating kemari gak pake sopan santun..."

"ano...itu...Ichigo ngapain sih..katanya mau ke soul society..nyusul elu pada...gw ke sini gara2..."

"gara2 ape?" Hime penasaran.

"ano...di rumah Ichigo gak ada selotip...bisa gak minta punya elu Hime...abis..Isshin bokep curiga mulu..kalo alis gw gak ada kerut-nya..."

"oowh..ada2..tuh ambil aja di atas meja...ngeh..Jiya kok lu pucat gitu sih..."

"Hime..."

"nani...?"

"kita harus cepat...kalo enggak...Ichigo bisa..."

Jiya langsung narik tangan Hime en..

"Hime..selotipnya...lho kog hilang...kemana sich mereka..." Kon tinggal sendirian di kamar Hime sementara...

Di Soul Society

Yoooo...ketemu lagiiii...

Part 4 OWARI!!

Part 5 coming soon...

So...Still read and reviews yah...


End file.
